craziness is my middle name!
by jesslyoko324
Summary: follow me as I get sucked into the star wars universe and meet my favorite star wars peoples of all time!some cussing sorry to upset you expect randomness!and some ooc maybe...
1. Chapter 1

Hello** everyone I am making a new fanfiction this will be about ME entering the star wars world beware for your IQ level will be lowered to ONE.I think thats how it goes oh well...ON WITH THE SHOW! I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR CODE LYOKO IF I DID I WOULD BE STINKING RICH!**

Oh gosh at that moment I wanted to kill my sister she got me in trouble again and for what? All I did was eat her ice cream I mean it was just sitting there waiting to be eaten it was calling my name sheesh.I had to clean Nina's bathroom for a WEEK you know how nasty it is in there? She lets her DOG take baths in the bathtub! her dog likes to roll in dead stuff once she rolled in a dead rab- wait I'm getting off the subject. So back to me cleaning the toilet **ewwww**.I thought of ways to get revenge on my sister when there was a glowing blue light outside.  
I immediately thought of aliens! _OH DEAR LORD! SAVE ME IM TO YOUNG TO DIE LIKE_ _THIS!_  
(ya know skyline)But something was calling me to the light I ran outside staring at this portal there were voices on the other side but I couldn't see anyone but I did make out one voice grand master Yoda's voice.I let my fangirl loose and ran in the portal not knowing what to expect when I did I found myself not in front of the Jedi council but on top of the Jedi temple! If theres one thing you don't know about me it's that I HATE heights. "SOMEBODY HELPPPP MEEEEEEE!" I screamed I saw people staring at me _why the hell are they just standing there?_ "GET ME DOWN YOU IDIOTS" still me screaming then I saw someone climbing up here it was anakin! _hmm maybe I_ _would rather stay up here_ then I looked down _uhh maybe not!_ "hold on kid I'll get you" anakin said _whos he callin kid! I'm 15!_Anakin made it to the top and told me to hop on his back. I hated every second of this. Anakin's my second least favorite we landed(he did a force jump back down)I kissed the sweet ground.I noticed everyone was staring "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" I snapped they all went back to their business. "how did you get up there padawan?" anakin said "padawan who you calling padawan do I look like one to you?!" I said I was wearing a back shirt and blue jeans with black sandals my hair was dark brown and in a ponytail. "hmm well for one only Jedi can get that high without transportion and you seem to have the force."  
I had a huge grin on my face me? the force? AWESOME! "but then again you might be a sith. "anakin eyed me "I better take you to the council." THE COUNCIL it echoed in my head I was to meet the council!Oh no that means I have to stare at mace windu oh how I hate that guy he thinks he soooo perfect well screw him!

We were heading down the council chamber and anikin swung open the doors. "masters I brought this girl she was on top of the temple! I think shes a sith spy! "anakin yelled I looked around the room and saw his ugly bald face mace window(hehe)we instantly disliked each other mace was the first to speak "is this true are you a sith spy?" "no of course not mace window" I said sarcastically I saw shaak Ti trying to hold in a laugh but failed "have the force she does need more Jedi we do." Yoda said "she doesn't respect her elders she will turn out like Skywalker and she cannot control herself as like I just saw she has a short temper then she can't be trusted.I don't know why the force chose her maybe her destiny is to be a sith we have to get rid of her said mace.I looked up at Skywalker he looked angry then I looked at mace "bull crap mace you think your so perfect because your a council member and if everyone doesn't bow to you their evil! Who do you think you are the force itself!" obi wan chuckled I was getting on mace windows nerves "now now mace Jedi don't hate now do they?" everyone but mace was laughing. kenobi spoke up "what is your name young one?" "Victoria"I said proudly "Well victoria you better change into some different clothes so you'll look like a Jedi follow me please. "ayla said as we left the concil.I heard mace saying how I was evil and a sith "we are here pick anything you like." after she left me to find some clothes some other new padawans were staring at me and giggling.I rolled my eyes and kept looking for the right outfit.I wanted to look like a sith I like dark clothes I found some dark brown clothes and sighed _close enough_.I changed and walked out but then someone put their shoulder on me it was mace window "what do you want?" I said annoyed "you have to come with the other new padawans to see the chancellor." mace said I felt my stomach do back flips my mind was screaming _RUN YOU DUMBASS GET THE HELL_ _OUT OF THERE!_ "who are we meeting?" I said shaking we turned around and were heading toward the senate building. "we are meeting chancellor palpatine so be quiet and still." mace said gritting his teeth the padawans were staring at me like I was their hero.A kid spoke to me "hi my name is sphain whats yours?" "uh victoria how old are you?" "I'm five I'm gonna be a Jedi master one day!" sphain exclaimed. "Oh good for you." I said  
I noticed all these kids were between two to five and were hanging around me and not mace who could blame them? Mace is a butt head.  
We were at the chancellor's office mace was about to walk in when I spoke up " I am not going in there."  
"to bad you are" mace said "no I'm not" I said "YES you are" mace spoke coming up behind me and pushing me towards the door.  
I held on to the sides of the door "NO I'M NOT!" I yelled all the kids looked worried and the guards did not want to get involved.  
"KIDS! HE'S LEADING YOU TO YOUR DEATHS RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!(hey it's true remember anakin killing younglings) I screamed all the kids panicked mace stopped pushing me  
to gather the younglings up after an hour of that we entered the belly of the BEAST mace bribed me with 100 credits so he could get this over with and you thought Jedi were honest. We finally walked in and there was palpatine man that guy is uglier than a rancor the younglings were huddled together and scared(still shaken up by my outburst) and mace was angry. "Welcome Jedi master windu and younglings." palpatine said being cheerful but I had a feeling he heard me through the door "and what are your names." palpy said the younglings were telling him their names while I was trying to get distracted then it was my turn windu coughed to get my attention I turned around and saw palpatine looking at me "my name is not important palpy tinnneee." I said the younglings giggled but mace force hit me on the back of my head. "owww"  
I hissed" ok ok my name is victoria there happy." "aren't you a little to old to be a youngling?" paply asked "Aren't you a little to old to be living? I snapped at him.

" well I need to know your last name my dear." palpy said I didn't want to give him my last name so I made one up "I'm victoria grace lyoko your weirdness." "thats odd... you not anywhere in the galactic files!" palpy said "would you believe me if I said I'm from another universe?" I grinned mace had a look of shock, the younglings were in awe and palpy was in deep thought which scared me. "We'll figure something out you can go back to the temple good day." palpy said who was in deep thought. "ok byeee" I yelled as I ran out the door. "What was that for you need to show some respect!" master window said "oh no reason I just hate politics." I lied I know Jedi have built in lie detectors but he looked like he didn't want to get in a fight we arrived. Mace had a great time telling me off in front of the council Anakin was taking me to get a lightsaber crystal all the padawans stared at me they asked me if I really yelled at mace window I nodded proudly Anakin said I was being to proud and he took me to hoth to get my lightsaber crystals  
with obiwan I guess the council saw I felt comfortable around them(mostly obi he's my fav jedi) so off we went to get some lightsabers.

**did anyone see my last name it's from my fav tv show eva!code lyoko!tell me if I should continue PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything disney does now(sadly)but I do own myself(of** **course) and sphain.**

We arrived to the ship we were taking and anakin went to get his padawan ahsoka. Soon we all boarded the ship and took off. The ride to hoth was boring we all sat in silence until I made a conversion with ahsoka "so what are you hoping to change in the universe." I said stupidly.  
"I want to get rid of the sith and bring balance to the force like every other Jedi wants." ahsoka said "oh well If I could change this universe I would make sure that they would have bunnies their so cute with their little noses I would have one as a pet" everyone was staring at me confused so I changed the subject "So have you ever had ice cream before?" I asked  
"whats ice cream?" asked kenobi. "you've never had ice cream before! You haven't lived to you've had ice cream!" I said.  
Then a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough popped out of nowhere along with four spoons. "see ice cream well this is one flavor here have a spoon." I said anakin put the ship autopilot he was curious of how ice cream tastes. We all took a big spoonful of ice cream(I took the biggest scoop yum!) ahsoka was the first to speak "this is amazing! Its so creamy! and the little pieces of sugar are good" ahsoka took another spoonful "their called dough balls" I laughed  
anakin was next "Its pretty good a little to cold though." "Its supposed to be cold." I said a little upset. Obi kenobi spoke "To sweet for me but it is nice." "Thats cuz your an adult" I said. Anakin went back to flying the ship obi wan was talking to anakin about something and me and ahsoka were eating the rest of the ice cream. "How did you make that ice cream appear?" ahsoka asked "I don't know" I said  
"we're here! Anakin said. I and ahsoka put on our suits and looked for our goggles anakin and obi wan were waiting for us "master have you seen our goggles we only found these but their to big for our heads." ahsoka said "I was wondering why these goggles were so tight." said obi. We switched goggles and headed out the door.I found out that I **hate** hoth. "its to kriffin cold out here" I complained  
"this suit is not helping!" we walked to a cliff and I realized this was the place where Jedi get their lightsaber crystals(duh).Obi wan, anakin and ahsoka used the force to open the cliff up we walked inside. At least the wind wasn't blowing in here. "Ok victoria you have to go and find your crystal and when you do don't forget to come straight back before the ice caps over the opening." obi wan said "piece of cake I'll get my crystal before you can say son of a hutt." I said proudly they gasped at my language. I entered the cave and ran around "here crystal crystal where are you! Qui gon popped up and startled me "WHAT THE HELL" I yelled "qui gon closed his eyes and said  
"language please."

"oh sorry why did you do that!?"

"I wanted to see your expression."

"that was mean!Wait did you send that ice cream to me?"

"no you stole my ice cream I was on the ship minding my own business when you snatched my spoons and ice cream away!"

"well I didn't see you and why would you have four spoons anyway?"

"I like to eat my ice cream fast."

"thats weird but don't you get brain freeze?"

"ghosts don't get brain freeze only weak mortals like you."

"WHAT! IF YOU WEREN'T IN GHOST FORM I WOULD KICK YOU WHERE IT HURTS"

" just go look for your crystal."

He was right I had no time to deal with him so I left and looked for my bright shiny crystal. Qui gon was following me "go away" I said  
"I'm here to help so don't worry" he said I walked and walked and realized I was walking in circles "ARGG COME ON!" I screamed  
"yelling won't get you anywhere" qui gon said "oh go suck on a bantha's ass!" I yelled still walking until I saw it a crystal shining bright blue it was beautiful.I climbed up and grabbed it "well that wasn't so hard" I stuck my tongue out at quiggy(qui gon) till the mountain of ice started to crumble. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed running down the ice mountain of doom!Quiggy started to float toward me "you were saying?" "shut up" I growled. Up ahead was the exit I was going to make it! I saw ahsoka, obi wan and anakin running away from the entrance as far as possible.I had made it out just it time the little avalanche had stopped and now pebbles were rolling down the sides. "so I found my crystal." I said nervously "I could just think of what master windu would say."  
"ok lets just leave we still have to go back to the temple." anakin said. We headed back to the ship and flew away little did we know we were being watched. Ahsoka kept on asking if I could get more ice cream I told her no she really likes ice cream but I did tell her I knew how to make ice cream so we could make some when we got to the temple. We made it back mace was there he was asking how I had acted  
obi wan told him what happened his eyes were as big as saucers. We arrived to the lightsaber room they had all these light saber parts It was amazing.

I'm not going into detail about my lightsaber so I'm gonna say it looked like qui gon's only with a blue blade(because it did). Obi wan said he would teach me how to use a light saber so we left to a training room and fought with training lightsabers after a while I got tired obi wan said they had a room ready for me.  
Guess who was my roommate? sphain! the little guy was so happy to see me again I guess its co-ed mace said I was a bad influence on him who cares what he thinks you know what? I'm going to teach mace a lesson before I went to bed mace was walking by my room I had put a slippery soapy mess where he was going to walk he noticed it just like I wanted him to.

I opened the door just a crack (sphain was watching too) and when he bent down to pick up the soap KABLAM! I used the force to pull one of his legs! Some younglings opened their doors to see Jedi master mace windu on the floor and groaning sphain and I laughed silently and went to our knew who did it and came in and lectured me on how Jedi act he still was blabbing on for about an hour surprisingly sphain had fell asleep in his bed.  
Me on the other hand was wide awake finally mace left and another hour went by I tried to make my self fall asleep but then I felt a shiver go up my spine I had a feeling I wasn't alone besides sphain. "whos there? Show your self!" I jumped out of bed(I like to sleep with my clothes on)and turned on my lightsaber sphain heard my shout and jumped out of his bed and to my side he could feel it too. "you seem to get in trouble alot." I knew exactly who it was "grievous! what are you doing here!"  
grievous was my favorite character ever but I knew how much he hated Jedi and I looked like one...well kinda. I was hoping to know lightsaber combat before I met him oh well.

"**sphain go get help**"  
I told him through the force. Grievous stepped out of the shadows man he was scarier than on TV I trembled and slowly back away. If grievous could smile he would have sphain ran out the door and down the hall I was left alone with grievous! Most fangirls would scream and faint but I was not like **that**.I was to scared to do anything but hold my lightsaber. "My master has requested me to capture you so come willingly and you won't get hurt." he growled "alright alright no need to growl at me sheesh kaleesh." I said "besides I'm getting tired of mace anyway" grievous didn't expect that he just stood there for a minute. "hand over you lightsaber." grievous commanded "not on your life cyborg! I Just got it today!" I yelled.  
Grievous grabbed my neck and forcefully took away my lightsaber then obi wan, anakin, and sphain came in and gasped at what they saw. The general didn't have time for this and knocked me out by hitting me hard on the head then he jumped out the window carrying me on his shoulder. Anakin and obi wan jumped out too but sphain stayed at the window. They were coming closer when magnagaurds came up and blocked them while sphain was crying out "victoria!" I slowly was waking up my vision was blurry "sphain?Is that you?" I whispered then I blacked out again.

**Oh no what happens to me! poor sphain hes a good kid so cute.I hope to post more soon please review I'm lonely.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've gotten addicted to grievous i look for fanfictions with him in it even if he has a small part XD**

" Oww my head..." I groaned I wanted to beat the hell out of grievous knocking me out like that he may be my favorite but that gives him no right to hit me.I looked around to my surroundings I was tied up and two magnagaurds at the sides of me but grievous was nowhere to be seen.  
That sent chills up my spine If he's not here where Is he? "Ahh your awake" A voice behind me growled or laughed I can never tell. I jumped  
and screamed. I felt someone hit in the back of the head. "shut up" grievous yelled "WHY THE HELL DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT!"  
I shot back. Grievous used every muscle or robotic limb in his case to keep himself from knocking me out of my skin. I made a mistake yelling at him but I get angry when people hit me...REALLY ANGRY. "Take her to a prison cell and do not give her any food just water we have to keep her alive." Grievous ordered. Man alive magnagaurds have strong grips they threw me in a cell and left. I started thinking  
I don't want to be a sith anymore I want to be grievous's apprentice! Apparently fangirls are blind. I'm a real softy so I wonder if the general will toughen me up? An hour went by I heard metal feet stomping their way over the here. The general! I had a deranged fangirl face on now the reason I didn't have one on before is because of the Jedi but now I could let it loose. The general walked in hunched over like the evil general he is my grin got even bigger. He stared at me with confusion and anger **OMG HE'S EVEN AWESOMER WHEN HE'S IN THE LIGHT!** "now"he began "You will be taken to count dooku to talk about you joining us."  
"WAIT WHAT!" I gasped I hate count dooku he was just born to be creepy. Grievous glared at me. So much for getting on his good side maybe I still can. "We will arrive in six hours so get comfortable" he chuckled then he left. "I'll make him pay for that!" I hissed then I sang the most annoying song ever. " I KNOW A SONG THAT GET ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES EVERYBODY'S NERVES YES ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!" I sang off key on purpose.  
That went on for three hours I was surprised, grievous had a short temper. I heard a screeching noise like metal on metal and metal bending or breaking. I stopped singing and listened **grievous must be using his anger on the droids** I thought. Some magnagaurds came in with some water they set it down and left. I heard a noise and thought it was a spy droid so I got up and drank my water. But then I heard something sneeze I got up instantly and look at the vent which was where the noise was coming from.

(spavins' POV)

I saw victoria being dragged in a ship so I used the force as best I could to force jump. I made it all the way down and I ran to the ship. Master skywalker and master kenobi didn't see me I guess they were to busy fighting. I yelled to them that I was going in the ship and ran in I quickly looked around to hide so that giant evil droid wouldn't get me. I saw a vent and unscrewed it with the force and crawled in I rescrewed the vent and went to look for victoria. I found my friend in a jail cell I watched as two more different droids came out they were scary they gave some water to victoria and left. There was alot of dust in here I couldn't hold it in and I sneezed. Her head jerked up and stared at me she squinted at me and I waited for something to happen.

(my POV again)

Someone was in there I could feel someone's force presence in there when I figured who it was **OH NO NOT SPHAIN** don't get me wrong I like sphain Its just well if he knows I like the separatists better he'll freak out. I'll have a little youngling running around grievous finds out then his guts are all over the floor I shivered at the thought. "sphain" I whispered "I know your there say something."

"Shh I'm gonna break you out hold on."

"No sphain don't if you do how far do you think we'll get! This is a very small ship there is no escape pods anywhere we will get caught and then get tortured and die."

"But you will die I want you to live so you can be my future master."

"listen sphain there are plenty of masters that would love to have you as a padawan."

"I know but I like you better you're fun."

"True but they will teach you the right path and I don't even have a master!"

I heard footsteps approaching. "sphain stay in the vent and be very quiet don't move grievous is coming when he takes me to a cell if I can I will break out come and get you." I told him. Then the doors came open I faced grievous and he yanked me out of the cell and threw me to the magnagaurds "sheesh general no need to get pushy di'kut." I proclaimed thank the force he didn't know what di'kut meant phew.  
We headed out of the ship and to a huge hanger. Droids were everywhere we came up to a doorway that lead into a hallway.  
We stopped right in front of a door that lead to a big room and grievous put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me in the room with him. The droids stayed behind to guards the door. "This way move." grievous commanded. We walked to an empty dim room with a dining table in the middle. Someone was on the other side I felt its presence **OH LORD SAVE ME! NOT DOOKU!**. "Welcome miss lyoko." said creepy dooku I tried to hold in my laugh they still thought that was my real name. "grievous you may leave" dooku spoke. After grievous left there was a awkward silence. "Come sit down dinner is served" dooku said charmingly(ugh ) "I'm not hungry" I told him still standing in the same spot. I was suddenly lifted in the air and shoved in a seat across from dooku. Some droids brang our food and set them down in front of us I don't know what died on that plate I think it was a nuna I'm not sure. Dooku kept on telling me it was safe to eat but I didn't believe him. After the same droids came to take the food away when they left dooku just kept on staring at me. "uhh can I go back with grievous." I asked "why would you want to go with grievous hes just another droid." dooku said smugly that struck a nerve I snapped yelling at him with the force and glaring **GRIEVOUS IS NOT A DROID YOU BITCH OF A HUTT!** I felt the air leave from my lungs he was force choking me!


	4. Chapter 4

"You should show respect to your superiors." dooku said still choking gasping for air but no air entered my lungs I was slowly falling into darkness...I woke up with a skull like face and yellow eyes staring at me "GAAHHH! jeez grievous please don't do that." I said shaking all over. "Why are you scared?" he laughed "*scoff* no I just thought there was a bug on your face." I exclaimed  
"where am I?" "your on the invisible hand... now listen very carefully you are permitted to stay on my ship if you leave you will be severely punished got that?" grievous threaten " ok ok no need to threaten me kaleesh!" I growled " how do you know I'm kaleesh." He asked  
I did not want to tell him how I really knew cuz that would lead to more questioning. Wait I forgot something...SPHAIN! "you look kaleesh?... Um general I have to go to the fresher." I said grievous told his magnagaurds to escort me to the fresher. darn. how am I going to get sphain.  
We passed a window and I noticed that we had not gone into space yet what a relief. We arrived at the fresher stalls they were going to stand in the stall with me "whoa whoa whoa hold it just stand outside the stall got it?" I began "grievous told us to keep an eye on you" magnagaurd #1 said "you can look at my boots from outside the stall ok? Because technically you can see me. I sneered "ok hurry up fleshbag." magnagaurd #2 said I took off my boots and slid under the stall so I could get to the vent the magnagaurds didn't notice me sneak out I used the force to open the vent and crawled in I looked out the vent next to me and grievous was walking toward the fresher! I crawled as fast and quietly as I could grievous walked in "where is she?" grievous grumbled "Shes still in there sir see her boots." magnagaurd #1 said. Grievous stared at the boots and realized they weren't moving he bashed the door open and looked around  
"YOU LET HER ESCAPE!" grievous bellowed I crawled faster I had to get sphain I came to the end of the vent busted it open then ran out of the warship and to the hanger. I ran as fast as I could to the ship we took and ran in. I didn't know dooku was watching me.  
Following sphain's force signature I found him still where I left him "quick sphain we have to go." I whispered we ran out of the ship and to the invisible hand sphain was confused but I threw him on my back and ran in. The hallways were endless damn how does grievous get around here? I came to a door and opened it. At first I thought it was grievous's room but it wasn't so I ran in "listen sphain hide under the bed and don't move." I sat on the bed trying to figure out how I was going to get him back to the temple.

(lets see what grievous doing shall we?) (grievous's POV)

"FIND THAT BRAT DON'T LET HER ESCAPE LOCK EVERY OPENING NOW!" I yelled these droids are worthless they can't follow a simple command I stomped down a hallway that girl will never run away again when I'm through with her I turned down a another hallway still no brat Then just as I was about to head out the ship I heard something in the extra room someone was in there I walked over to the door and it automatically opened there she was sitting on the bed she looked up at me surprised that I had found her. I walked over to her and got dangerously close to her face.

(my POV)  
I heard the door burst open and grievous was mad...wait thats an understatement he was furious! Hes gonna kill me oh lord hes gonna kill ME! He walked as calmly as he could but that didn't change the fact that he was furious. Grievous was centimeters from my face "your lucky dooku said not to harm you. What are you doing in here!" grievous spat "I was looking for a room to stay in the prison cells were uncomfortable." I grinned sheepishly "fine you may stay here but there will be guards at the exit to make sure you don't escape so don't even try" said grievous as he got out of my face. He walked out and locked the door behind him I jumped off the bed and crawled under it. "sphain are you ok?" I asked "he scares me I want to go back to the temple." sphain whimpered. " I know sphain but we will have to wait until the Jedi come to save you." I told him. "what do you mean to save me your coming to aren't you?" sphain sniffed his big blue eyes staring at me. I looked down and said "sphain as long as I'm in this universe I will be hunted down I think it's best if I stay here." I prayed silently that he would understand. "I still think you should come with me the Jedi could protect you! Master Windu won't get mad at you!" sphain cried "it's not windu I'm worried about. Sorry sphain but I have to stay." I sighed "lets get you out of here."  
We climbed in a vent that was in the room and went to one of the hangers I unscrewed the vent and we slid out "come on sphain lets get you back to the temple." "where do you think your going" said dooku stepping out of the shadows with a scowl on his face. "ugh damn dooku I thought you were slenderman for a moment." I gasped "Is this your little friend sphain." dooku walked up to sphain. Sphain shivered "S-She's taking me back to the temple sir." sphain cowered "Yeah i'm taking him back so let me by bastard!" I growled  
"as I told you before respect your superiors!" dooku blasted me with lightning I hit the back of the wall head first ugh poor Yoda now I know how he feels I slowly got up and walked toward sphain who was shaking "I'm taking him back to the temple." I said  
"that won't be necessary I've already arranged a ship for him." dooku explained "the ship doesn't happen to have a bomb hidden in the cockpit somewhere does it?" I eyed him  
"of course not." dooku just smiled "It better not." I threaten "Watch your mouth." warned dooku  
grievous came in and dragged me away back to my room. He left sphain with dooku "how did you get out of your room?" grievous asked "I went through the vent of course It was easy." I bragged we entered my new room and grievous ordered some droids to lock up the vents,they put force proof covers on them. Damn! Grievous and his droids left I was board out of my mind! I looked around the room nothing fun I suddenly had an idea. "master qui gon where are you?" I whispered qui gon popped up right behind me "what" he asked I jumped a little startled "would you stop that I almost had a heart attack!" I groaned "couldn't resist what do you want?" qui gon asked. "a water balloon." I smirked "why what are you going to do?" quiggy asked worried  
"I just need one ok!" I was starting to lose my temper. "and see what sphain is up to will you?" "just so you know I'm not your personal genie." quiggy grumbled and disappeared


	5. Chapter 5

The Jedi masters were in the council chamber give or take a few holo-grams They were discussing stuff (about me of course since it is about me) "why would the sith want her of all people" mace said "she might know something we don't" obi wan suggested. "she said she was from another universe but I didn't beliveve her I was shocked on how she spoke to the chancellor." said mace. Just then a Jedi knight rushed in "masters sorry for interrupting but when have a transmission from count dooku!" he cried  
he set down the holo device, bowed then left dooku suddenly came in vision "I see I have your attention there was a stowaway during the capture of our soon to be ally we hope you don't fire upon his ship when he arrives." "how do we know you're not lying dooku." anakin spat dooku's name just made him want to gag. Then dooku grabbed a small boy and put him in front of the holoscreen his face was full of terror the worried Jedi masters looked at each other. Some of them knew who he was. The poor youngling trembled he was holding in tears as he was taken out of view. "Victoria insisted that he was not harmed I made a promise and I intend to keep it. When the ship arrives you will have two minutes to take him out or the ship will self destruct that is all. "dooku instructed then turned off the device after that the room was quiet.

(my POV)  
I was bored out of my mind again what was taking qui gon so long? "I wish I had an Xbox right now" I moaned I started thinking about the Jedi order what if I made a bad choice sending sphain back there of course there is a chance hes dead I shuddered at the thought(I do a lot of shuddering). _What if I asked If he could be my apprentice_ but quickly realized I was to young to have one. Then a Droid came in with a bowl of food.  
"your food is here" it said and placed the food down on a counter and left. "This looks disgusting worse than the nuna! I won't eat this" I pushed the tray away and waited for that Droid to return half an hour later it did. "This stuff you call food looks like someone threw up their crap! I won't eat it!" I gave the droid the bowl it mumbled something and left all I heard was "grievous". Now I was bored AND hungry  
"where are you qui gon." I whispered

(qui gon's POV)  
I floated down then halls looking for a youngling named sphain _this is pointless_ _and where am I?_  
Floating still I saw my old master I ran (yes ran) to him I had so much to tell him then I sense darkness around him but I didn't want to believe it. He grabbed a little boy and dragged him away the poor boy was crying begging him to let victoria come with him. My old master told him she had other plans and that he would fly by himself. This was not the master I knew I had a pain in my heart _why would he turn he was always so kind and wise now he fell to the dark side! Why?_ I could not let this get in my way I went back to see victoria maybe she could tell me she seemed to know allot.

(my POV)  
Finally qiggy came back he looked kinda sad I wonder what happened GASP I hope sphain is ok! "qiggy what happened is sphain ok! Is he dead!" I gasped "hes fine he jus- HEY DON'T CALL ME QIGGY!" he yelled "sorry my bad wheres sphain." I asked  
"my old master is taking him aboard a ship to send him back to the temple." qui gon said  
"figures he wants to earn my trust" I scoffed "what happened to him he was so different." qui gon muttered  
"well he is a sith and thats what they do." I chuckled "why did he turn to the dark side I don't get it!" qui shouted.  
After I regained my hearing I told him why "to make a long story short your master was devastated that you died and other reasons so he was pushed to the dark side." I suddenly heard those familiar metal footsteps coming this way "quick hide quin gin!" I jumped off the bed and started to pace around "don't call me things that aren't my name!" he grumbled then disappeared. Grievous burst in and glared at me "why aren't you eating!" he growled "I don't like the stuff you gave me! Can't you get real food?!" I yelled "you will eat that food and if you don't I'll shove it down your throat!" grievous said as he tried to grab my throat but I jerked back "oh yeah I'd like to see you try!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He charged at me and I dived under the bed and crawled out the other side. Grievous whipped around and started to chase me again I ran out the room,down the hall,around the corner and ran smack into ventress! "well well well what do we have here? " ventress took out her lightsabers.  
_Forget this I'm going back to grievous!_ I ran to grievous who was still chasing me and ducked under his legs. He stopped, reached down and grabbed me by my tunic I smiled nervously. Ventress turned around the corner "I see you found the Jedi padawan now hand her over! "she deactivated her sabers grievous glared at her "she is not to be killed count dooku's orders I will deal with her myself." grievous turned around and headed for my cell dragging me behind him ventress was following us. "what do you want ventress get lost!" I tried to kick her shes nothing but a bald freak! "shes doesn't act or look like a Jedi at all where did you find her?" ventress asked "she was in the Jedi temple I had orders from Darth sidious to capture her and bring her here." grievous answered  
_Darth sidious! I knew it! That bastard! He will pay!_ I gritted my teeth grievous calmed down a bit we reached my room I was still hungry "general I'm still hungry!" I whined(I know I'm acting like a two year old :P) to my surprise grievous split his arms in four (ventress left to ask dooku about me) he slowly stalked his way toward me! _What_ _the hell is he doing?_ He picked up a spoon and that nasty bowl of food (which he brang back in) with two of his hands I knew what he was thinking! "oh no I told you I'm not eating that junk get away from me!" I back away from him  
"your going to eat it!" grievous started to walk faster I turn around to run but he grabbed my arm. _Ack! What am I going to do! Use the force USE THE FORCE!_ He took his other hands to pin my arms to the ground and then used his feet to hold my legs down. He took a spoonful of food and tried to put it to my mouth I turned my head "I said no! I'm not a damn baby!Let me up!" I screamed He enjoyed this I could tell! I used the force to pick up the bowl and throw the food at him.  
(ok so I was acting like a baby)He grabbed the bowl in mid air but the food hit his face! I couldn't help but snicker with all my force strength I threw him off me and stood grievous wiped the food off his face as best he could and glared at me "well it looks like all the food is gone I'll just go and find something else to eat." I nervously walked to the door. In a blink of an eye grievous stood in front of the exit he was mad "first of all you will eat that food second you will not use the force in my presence again " grievous said darkly I shrunk down and nodded "of course" grievous took out his holo whatever and called for another bowl of what he calls food. It took five minutes for the droid to get here "now eat" the cyborg commanded I took a spoonful never breaking eye contact with grievous I smelled it oh gosh it smelled like sour milk! I took a bite and forced myself to swallow.  
It tasted like chalk with road kill (I don't know what road kill really tastes like and I don't want to know but I bet It tastes as gross as it looks... ok that sounded wrong shutting up now)ventress came back in, the bitch. I forced the "food" down my throat and gave the bowl back to the droid. My stomach my poor stomach "qui forgot my water balloon" I mumbled to myself "what was that?" grievous asked "I said I feel like puking" I flat out lied "so shes new here and force sensitive she'll be useful." ventress said "theres one thing you have to know." she walked up to me "that you show me respect."  
she was serious? Not in a million years would I ever show her respect "keep dreaming bald bitch." I laughed she growled and took out one of her lightsabers and put it up to my neck "Ha! I'm not scared of you! You can't hurt me!" I crossed my arms dooku entered the room "whats going on here?" he demanded. I got an idea I could use dooku at my advantage since he did want me to join his little cause he would want me to feel at home maybe this could work (insert evil laugh). "well ventress here is bullying me." I looked at dooku "ventress surely you can be nicer." dooku stared right into ventress's eyes I could tell he sent her a mental message because ventress looked scared. I snickered then looked to dooku who was still staring at ventress his stare was so scary I inched my way toward grievous and hid under his legs. Grievous gave me a questioning look. "Now that we have that out of the way we will discuss your training." dooku turned to me "training? what training?" I popped my head from out of grievous's legs

"If you are to be a sith you must know how to fight" dooku started

"I want to be trained by grievous then" I exclaimed

"Grievous is not a sith."

"Well you have an apprentice and I don't want ventress as a master so I choose grievous."

dooku looked at grievous "are you willing?" "for once I can train someone other than a droid." grievous said he gave me an evil look. Maybe I should have thought this out more.

**Yes! I typed another chapter! plz tell me what you think! how the heck do you spell allot? is it allot or alot? yeah I made myself act like a baby :P I don't really care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for not writing sooner had someone hack into my family's computer so I'm back to using my old laptop anyway I want to thank all my followers virtual cookies for everyone of them enjoy! **

Me and grievous were walking down the hall toward one of the training rooms.I was so happy finally my dream came true I was general grievous's padawan! Well knida since grievous didn't have the force ventress would teach me instead. I was singing dumb ways to die grievous just stared at me

Grievous: Are you mentally stable?

Me: Of course I am! Thats just how people act on my planet! Or is that just me?

Grievous: I pray it's just you I couldn't stan-

Me: seven billion mes?

Grievous: wait WHAT!

Me: yeah I know! That would be awesome!

Grievous mumbled something but I didn't hear it we arrived at our destination. The room was a good size for fighting. There wasn't one scratch on the walls at all so the walls were probably lightsaber proof.  
Ya know what? Grievous isn't that bad once you get to know him. The cyborg gave me a lightsaber to practice with but it wasn't mine! "hey what happened to my lightsaber?!" I yelled "you won't get it back until you get a red lightsaber crystal! Now fight!" grievous said. These lightsabers were training lightsabers so I wouldn't get hurt just tickled to death. Grievous got in his stance waiting for me. I just stood there for a while until he cleared his throat I quickly got in an awkward position. Then it began! Grievous almost pounced on me but I rolled out of the way. But grievous was expecting that and hit me with his lightsaber before I could stand up I laughed so hard because it tickled so badly. Grievous of course was unamused "get up and fight!" grievous was annoyed "I *gasp* can't help it! It *gasp* tickles!" I laughed  
grievous just groaned "give me the lightsaber" I handed it to him and he turned the dial to something I couldn't see.  
I stood up and caught my breath grievous gave me back the lightsaber and he turned the dial on his training lightsabers too. Then we got in position once more. This time I attacked grievous first he blocked with ease making me look bad. Then grievous started to use offense instead he was fast I almost had trouble keeping up with him. Grievous aimed for my legs and I jumped but grievous just brang his lightsaber up and hit me in the arm! A jolt of electricity went up my arm It felt like a tazer my arm went numb. So thats what grievous did! I take back what I said about him being nice! Grievous looked amused now when he saw my face! He tried again but this time I blocked him. "now your learning." grievous said I wanted to hit him so badly but I couldn't even touch him! So I did what any person would do I ran in the opposite direction "hey come back here!" grievous chased after me. There was no escape I tried running up the walls with the force but failed.  
I tried to run again but grievous caught me by the leg and hung me upside down. "your suppose to fight not run" grievous stared me right in the eyes I think I died on the inside but then felt a bit of courage all of a sudden "well you're being mean to me you have an advantage because you can't feel anything and you're like seven feet tall! Plus your faster than me and stronger can't you slow down! Did I mention you have four arms! And put me down!" I realized who I was talking to and covered my mouth grievous just stared at me and looked up then dropped me "fine I will slow down but only a little" grievous turned around and got in position again I was stunned _did grievous_ just _listen to me!? what the hell?_ We began fighting again and as we were fighting I saw dooku watching us. _So thats why he didn't beat my_ _butt...yet._ Finally we finished and I was so tired I trugged all the way to my room was about to enter when grievous grabbed my shoulder I looked up he looked like death himself. I gulped started shaking "follow me NOW." grievous eyes looked like fire I was in BIG trouble.

(back to sphain)

(sphain's POV)

I had boarded this little ship the man left me in here all by myself. It was scary in here then I heard the ship start to take off I ran to one of the seats and strapped myself in and the ship drove on its own we went into hyper drive. The ship had a clock on the side saying we would land in an hour or so which gave me enough time to look around and explore. There was some food in one of the compartments I greedily ate all the food it wasn't much but it filled me up I ran up to the window and stared out I remember the first time I left my home to come to the temple I saw the same lights they were beautiful. I thought of victoria all alone with that monster droid he still scared me. I started to play with the food containers by lifting them with the force and spinning them. But I got bored after that so I sat in the chair again and looked at the clock 15 minutes went by this was going to be a long trip.

(My POV)

grievous lead me down a small passage way I was so scared I think I um peed a little yeah *cough* anyway I kept thinking _hes gonna_ _torture me or worse give no food_ speaking of food I'm hungry again dumb metabolism we came to a prison cell grievous threw me in and flipped some switch but the lights were already on he locked the doors I could hear his footsteps getting queiter and queiter then silence. "HEY LET ME OUT!" I screamed I grabbed the bars and was instantly shocked...again

(sphain's POV)

I must have fell asleep because when I got up I saw only ten minutes left And then coruscant came into view I jumped for joy home! I looked down and saw the temple getting closer. I could see alot of Jedi down there I waved to them but they didn't wave back they just stood there the ship landed and I waited for the door to open. When the doors did open master Skywalker grabbed me and ran out of the ship I looked back and I could see the ship's clock read ten seconds once we were 100 feet away from the ship he set me down. Then the ship exploded I jumped a little and grabbed one of master Skywalker's legs he just looked at me and smiled but his face got serious again. "are you alright" he asked "I'm fine" I said we stared at the ship a while and watched some men put out the fire "follow me the council wants to speak with you. What is your name?" anakin asked "My name is sphain master Skywalker" I smiled This was an honor to meet with the council. We talked about ourselves on our way to the council chamber.

(My POV)

I sat in the cell thinking of ways to break out. I looked for vents there was one but it was to far away and outside my cell. I stood up and paced around there had to be someway out, After a while a B1 battle droid came in "Grievous instructed me to take you to your room." "Do I look like I need an escort I can walk by myself!" I shot it a glare but I couldn't tell if it was scared. We walked all the way back to my room It left and I was by myself I put my ear up to the door and listened as soon as I heard its footsteps fade I ran out my door. "Yay I'm free!" I squealed I couldn't wait to explore. Most of the rooms I visited had droid parts in them nothing special until I came to general grievous's room I could hardly contain my excitement.

I decided to look for my lightsaber I looked around the room the ceiling was high he had a bed in his room I don't know why but what was really amazing is that he had a kaleesh mask on the wall. It was so beautiful I touched it. It felt cold and hard I was going to pick it up when I saw another room.  
I quietly walked in. The room was a mini medical room probably for grievous's monthly check ups. There was a closet that held all of his capes I made a mental note to remind grievous to get me a cape just like his. After I took a tour of grievous's room I left didn't want grievous to see me sneaking around I never found my lightsaber.

I came to a lunch room it wasn't that big there was like two droids in there and when I stepped in they snapped their heads in my direction "uhh hi I'm hungry do you have any food?" I asked they immediately started to cook food. I don't blame them for being ecstatic how would you feel if you were stuck on a ship, built to cook food, only to find out that this ship is full of droids yeah sad. They cooked some nuna don't they know how to cook anything else! I might as well try it I saw the droids were watching me which made me nervous so I just took a quick small bite.  
It tasted like chicken! But then again EVERYTHING tastes like chicken. After I finished the nuna I thought of what dooku would say If he saw me enjoying the nuna. One droid picked up the plate and went in the back while the other cleaned the table I got up and looked around the ship once more. I hadn't realized how far I got because when I started heading back I didn't know which way I went I heard something behind me and whipped around just to see a glimpse of metal dart behind a corner.  
I narrowed my eyes and started to walk in place then the droid popped it's head out it was a magnagaurd it came out completely and just stood there. "hey you why are you following me?" I questioned "I had orders to watch you and report back to the general." It said "how long have you been watching me?" I didn't like where this was going "since you left your room." _Oh no! That means grievous will know I was in his room he'll kill me or worse torture me THEN kill me Or even worse force me to watch Barney for THREE HOURS actually I don't think they have Barney._ "um can I see the recordings by any chance?" I asked "the general must see them first." it turned to leave thats when I attacked it from behind! I wasn't about to let grievous see what I was doing in his room!  
"get off me!" the droid yelled "not until you gave me that chip!" I tried to pry open where its heart should be from the back but this stupid guard had my leg! It started running probably to grievous I almost had it open when I fell off! The magnagaurd thinking it had got away slowed down a bit thats when I used the force to grab it, I ran up to It, pulled off the cover and reached for what I thought was the memory chip or whatever and pulled it out. Smiling victoriously when I heard a growl I didn't dare look behind me.  
My heart stopped for what seemed like forever. A six digit hand reached into the magnagaurds body and took out the REAL memory chip. I slowly turned around and saw grievous watching the security camera that was installed in that droid I jumped off the droid and inched my way to my room grievous was to busy watching the footage when it came to the part where I entered his room he saw I touched his beloved mask I could see the anger in his eyes I was in big trouble I was only ten feet away from grievous when he stared right into my SOUL. I turned around and ran like I was on fire "HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY PRIVATE QUARTERS!" grievous bellowed I heard his footsteps gaining on me I saw an elevator and entered it smashing the button to go up.  
Just when grievous turned the corner the doors closed. I closed my eyes breathing heavily when I heard a faint noise coming from under the elevator "AAUUUGGG GO FASTER!" I was pacing around this tiny elevator when the doors burst open I ran out not knowing where to turn I found my room and quietly entered I dove under my bed I was shivering with fear I felt something breathing above me then it hit me this wasn't my room at all! I peeked over the sheets and saw VENTRESS sleeping!  
Man she looked ugly sleeping. I heard metal footsteps again and hid under the bed _oh lord please spare my life!_ I silently prayed I saw light enter the room grievous started looking around then ventress woke up "Grievous what the kriff are you doing in my room!?" grievous just growled "where is she!" "who your apprentice?" ventress got up from her bed she wore a purple sleeveless shirt and grey pants "yes my apprentice where is she!" grievous yelled in her face "why what did she do?" she yawned "she entered my chambers without permission! And touched my mask!" grievous was still knocking things over "Is that all she did she probably just curious!" ventress grabbed her lightsabers just in case grievous got out of control. Aww that ventress siding with me thanks. "but then again she did get me in trouble so I'll help you look." ventress started to look around too. Forget what I said ventress is the devil. They looked around for about 15 minutes until someone grabbed my foot "grievous I found her!" ventress called out.

I felt grievous grabbed my foot and dragged me out I slowly looked up and saw grievous with hatred in his eyes but before I could say anything the doors opened and dooku walked in deja vu "ventress I- what is going on here." he demanded "count I was just about to discipline my apprentice." grievous said " In ventress's room?" the elder was finding this amusing. "she ran in here while I was asleep master." ventress answered " ah I see well grievous if you are going to punish her take her to her room." yes my lord" grievous bowed then stood up and left dragging me like a ragdoll behind him.

**eh i'm used to getting in trouble but not with grievous what will happen!? there is no grievousXventress in this story not one drop of romance ok!**

**R and R**


End file.
